


the promotion of coupledom

by nap_princess



Series: Descendants character analyses [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Open Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/nap_princess
Summary: "Who are you in love with?""I'm not in love with anybody. I'm ..." Jay's always been the one to be chased, so for him to be the one doing the chasing now … it's different (but it's also kind of fun). "... in feelings."– JayLonnie(ish)





	the promotion of coupledom

**the promotion of coupledom**

* * *

* * *

Today, Lonnie thinks, is the day she sees a boy she's known at his angriest. Jay's stomping down the hall with enough force to send anyone shaking. His shoulders are hunched, fists are balled tightly and the rage in his eyes,  _wow_ , it's strong enough to melt a man with one piercing look.

Students move out of his way, afraid Jay would shove them aside. A part of the student body forgets that Jay is no longer mean, they forget that the villain kids are actually heroes. But with such a title, Lonnie doesn't blame them. She can't really. Because, in that instant, she too forgets.

Lonnie's so shocked that she instinctively feels body move away from the force of Jay's anger; backpaddling so hard that the back of her skull and spine crashes into some lockers. She also slips because of her lazy footing but catches herself in time.

It takes two seconds for logic to smack Lonnie in the face, and for her to get her bearings right before she decides that she  _must_  catch up to him – quickly. Before he forgets where he is and loses his temper even further.

"Hey, Jay, wait up!" Lonnie yells. She waves her arm in the air, exposing her wrist and well-tone muscles, just in case he turns to see who's calling.

But Jay doesn't turn.

However, he does slow down. Looks like he's not  _that furious_. At least, not enough to not listen to reason. And she takes quick strides before Jay can decide otherwise.

"What happened?" Lonnie asks once she's caught up and next to him.

Jay's face hardens as if he's remembering exactly what got under his skin. "Chad happened."

"Ah," Is all Lonnie says because that's all she  _can_  say. Lonnie really feels bad for Queen Cinderella and King Charming. Chad still hasn't grown out of that narcissistic phase. Lonnie's glad that she's grown, at least, and that all she wanted back then was to be cool. Though, she did make a mistake that feels forever ago – turning her back on the villain kids after the Family Day incident. So Lonnie says, suddenly feeling ashamed, "Wanna go raid the kitchen?"

Jays gaze shifts from the floor to Lonnie's face (and Lonnie pretends that she's not melting under that heated stare).

"Come on, it'll be fun!" She quips, hoping he'll stop staring at her. "Everybody will be busy with class, no one will know we're there! I mean, they'll know we're skipping class but who's gonna miss us?"

"Lonnie, look –"

"You love food!" She speaks before he can reject her. But, when Jay doesn't falter, Lonnie adds her secret weapon, "I'll bake some cookies for you. You know you can't pass on my offer to make you a fresh batch, it's better than convenient store cookies any day."

She sees Jay's mouth twitch before a half-grin form.

"Okay." He says, nodding.

"Okay?" She double checks.

"Hm,"

Lonnie believes she is one of the few who can bring Jay's temper down.

* * *

"– so that's how I see it."

"Huh," Lonnie mutters, placing a finger on her lower lip.

Fifteen minutes ago, Lonnie had asked Jay to explain the science that is Jay's dating style. Specifically, why he chooses to date around instead of settling on one girl and making things official. Auradon is full of nice, pretty princesses. But Lonnie guesses this is Jay's version of love; flings or short romances, whatever works.

When Lonnie had asked, she didn't expect him to answer. But, he did. He didn't shrug her off.

That was the first thing that caught her off guard. It was unexpected. The other thing Lonnie didn't expect was for the length of Jay's explanation. And then the last thing she didn't expect was for it to make sense. Lonnie hates to admit it, but she can be traditional at times.

"So that's that?" She asks, expecting more info to be flung at her.

"That's that." Jay agrees. "Why? Want me to wingman you? I've helped Carlos with Jane, I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"No thanks." Lonnie says with an ease that rolls off her tongue and into the air. Jay pretends to be hurt by such words and Lonnie tells him, "I don't have anyone you can help me with."

"You're not crushing on anyone?" Jay asks, genuinely surprised.

"No. You?"

"Hmm," Jay chews on the bottom of his lip for a second, doing Math in his head, something Lonnie didn't think Jay would ever do willingly. "Thirteen."

Lonnie blows a low whistle. "That's an unlucky number."

"Guess I'll just have to find another girl to up the number then."

"Fourteen is an unlucky number too." Lonnie says, now wondering who all these thirteen girls are. She can guess at least five. No, wait, make that six.

"Unlucky? Says who?" Jay asks, pulling Lonnie out of her thoughts.

With a blink, Lonnie answers, "Chinese culture." Like she says, she's traditional at times.

* * *

"Hey, Jay, can I ask you a question?"

"Aren't you already, Lonnie?" Jay asks sarcastically, making Lonnie smack him with her History book. If he didn't have such strong muscles, he would have admitted that that hurt.

Lonnie throws her textbook on his desk and puts two hands on her hips. "Am I your best friend?"

Is that her question?  _Seriously?_

"I think Carlos is my best friend." Jay answers a heartbeat later then adds, "And Mal and Evie. But they're best friends with each other so ... can you even have more than one best friend?"

"You  _think_?" Lonnie asks, ready to pick up her textbook and smack him again. Who questions their friendships? Mad man!

Jay readies to defend himself (verbally and physically) and says, "You don't understand."

"Enlighten me." She replies because he's already explained the science behind his constantly flirting so this will be easy pickings.

"It's the Isle of the Lost." Jay says, to put it simply.

 _Ah_ , that explains so much! Lonnie lowers her hand from reaching for her weapon (book).

"I don't think living on the Isle ever thought me what  _true_ friendship really means." Jay explains. "Remember how you had to explain to me and the other villain kids what 'love' meant?" A concept Jay is still not entirely sure he gets.

Lonnie gives him a nod, "Yeah,"

"Well, it's almost the same concept." Jay continues, rubbing a spot on his neck. He feels embarrassed for admitting that he doesn't understand something. "Back on the Isle, we only had allies. But even then, nobody stayed for  _too long_ , everybody kept switching sides. One day you're chilling with an Outside Pride then by the next, you're chilling with a Westergaard. It's always about not being the weak link, so it really depends on who's the winner of the week." To Jay, friendship and alliances are the same thing. You scratch his back and he scratches yours.

Lonnie hums, pausing to look at him. "Do you want me to explain what friendship means?"

But just as these words leave her mouth, the History teacher enters the room and tells everyone to settle down and take their sears.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Lonnie whispers without even needing a reply, gathering her textbook off of Jay's desk and making her way back to her seat. Unfortunately, it's forgotten when a new, exciting topic is introduced. Something about Jane and Mal discovering a new type of fae magic.

* * *

"Okay, so, Jay, I gotta ask – are you and Lonnie dating?" Carlos asks out of the blue one day while the boys are together and the girls are doing who-knows-what.

The trajectory of the M&M that Jay's thrown in the air becomes wonky. It's up and sailing, and it lands  _in_  Jay's mouth, but it goes down his throat  _the wrong way_. Jay coughs like a dying man, thumping on his chest. Ben immediately offers his drink and Jay snatches the juice box faster than his father's greedy hands can steal a genie's lamp.

"W – What?" Jay forces out the question after drinking half of Ben's juice in one gulp.

"I'm just asking." Carlos says, acting innocent, with a shrug and Jay squints his eyes. That little toad, acting like his question didn't almost kill somebody! Specifically him, Jay! "People are spreading rumours since you and Lonnie hang out 24/7."

"We do not hang out 24/7." Jay argues, still gulping down Ben's drink.

Carlos's freckled face shifts slightly. "Okay, maybe I'm overexaggerating but you two do hang out an awful lot."

"Hm,"

"I'm just telling you what the people are saying."

"And they're saying we're together?"

"I mean, they're calling you and Lonnie an unofficial couple. But there are bets that you'll be part of  _the Big Three_  soon. So I guess that name should change, huh?" Carlos jokes.

Ah,  _the Big Three_ , a stupid name that some of the students have decided to call the main big couples, which were Ben and Mal, Doug and Evie, and Carlos and Jane.

"Anyway, are you two secretly dating or what?" Carlos pops the question again and stuffs an M&M into his mouth.

While Jay considers his friend's sudden urge to play  _20 Questions_ , Carlos stays quiet and waits patiently. And, strangely, so does Ben. Not that Ben's said much anyway. But the fact that Ben's also waiting for an answer must mean something.  _Something big_. And perhaps even exciting.

"Um, you see …" Jay says slowly, looking at Ben while trying to avoid Carlos.

Jay hands Ben his now empty juice box and Ben continues to not say anything as he takes the empty thing back, only smiling politely. Jay's used to Ben being quiet, only speaking when needed, Ben's more of a listener than a talker, but he's not a completely silent guy. Ben rambles when he's passionate about something so there's this oddness about Ben's silence, it's almost unsettling. Isn't true love right up Ben's alley? It's like Ben's trying to tell Jay that he's willing to listen and not pry.

"… No." Jay finally answers.

Carlos lets out a sigh of disappointment. "Well, that was anti-climatic." Carlos even has the gall to frown and furrow his brows, it makes Jay want to smack his friend on the head. Jay is glad though, that Ben didn't say anything.

* * *

He thinks he's spending too much time with her.

Jay's come up with this conclusion after finding himself hanging out with Lonnie in the wee hours of the morning. If Jay thinks back, and he means, waaayyy back, he really should have seen this coming. During the first semester at Auradon Prep, Jay had found himself on the Tourney Team which was an all-boys thing. But by the time the second semester had rolled around, Lonnie had  _somehow_  squeezed herself into his schedule. It evolved from hanging out with  _just the guys_  in the Swords and Shields Team to having Lonnie  _as the captain_. Okay, so Jay himself declared it,  _still_ , Lonnie had found a loop-hole. And then, by the third semester, Lonnie had persuaded Jay into joining Hip Hop. Honestly, it feels like a fun workout but knowing him, Jay thinks he would probably join something else next semester when the new year starts. However, Jay also thinks that Lonnie will insert herself in that too.

So, anyway, back to the present, him and Lonnie are in the kitchen at three in the morning. They've snuck into the place for a midnight snack. It would have been easier to just grab something light and be done with it, you know? Just sooth their sudden hunger pangs. But,  _nooo_ , they're apparently baking now. So that's gonna eat up their time. They'll probably be here until five AM for all Jay knows. Time really flies by when he's with her.

And Jay doesn't know how, maybe it was magic (definitely magic) though Jay knows it's no longer a thing here at Auradon, but he and Lonnie somehow end up on the topic of saying 'I love you' to loved ones; parents and close friends, siblings and romantic partners.

"I can't believe you're scared of three little words!" Lonnie snorts, staring at the oven intensely like it's the most fascinating thing on earth.

"It's not little, it's big! A big thing!" Jay argues which makes Lonnie snort even more. "You don't know what you're talking about." Jay retorts and drinks his glass of soda in big gulps. Yes, he knows it's twilight hour but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about the risk of having a sugar rush or the inability to fall asleep from said sugar rush.  _Sue him._

Lonnie throws back her head to fully laugh in reply.

"Close your mouth when you're chewing!" Jay says this because Lonnie still has pieces of chocolate chip in her mouth and he can see every bit of it. It's very unprincess-like. Anti-princess?

Lonnie doesn't though, sticking her tongue out, then chucks the remaining of her threat at Jay. It hits him in the head, sending chocolate chip everywhere, entangling in his shoulder-length hair.

Jay waves his hand for her to stop. "Lonnie, you're leaving evidence that we snuck into the kitchen! Do you want us to get caught?" Ah, yes, getting _laughed at_  and having  _food thrown at him_  is totally a sure sign of 'true love'. Jay doesn't even know why he was so flustered by Carlos's question.

"Oh, lighten up, Jay." She says lightly then turns back to the original topic. "But, anyway," Lonnie says, clapping her hands and dusting off the crumb. "I don't see why you're afraid of three words."

Jay rolls his eyes and squints at her in reply, "I'm  **not**  afraid." _Of a bunch of words._ "I just don't think I should be forced to say it –"

"No one's forcing you."

"Really? I think so. I think when someone tells you 'I love you' then you're put on the spot to say it back. It feels forced, if not rude. I mean, I don't mind being rude but it's not good for the ladies, you know what I mean? I want to be smooth with them. Being confessed to is fun. It inflates my ego, I like the flattery." Jay answers. He understands that Lonnie is more in touch with her feelings. She's not closed up, she's pretty blunt about things, but he's not. Like, he'll say things that are sassy or weasel his way out of something, but he's pretty guarded as a person.

Lonnie says, considering his words. "I guess you're right, if 'I love you' is said too many times then it'll lose its meaning and defeat its purpose."

Well, he didn't mean to make it  _that deep_. He just wanted to get a 'get out of jail' card on the topic but he guesses this is good too. So he says with this false I-told-you-so voice, "See,"

"I do see." Lonnie answers. "You're making too much sense." And just as she says this, the timer goes off and the cookies are done.

* * *

"Here, let me," Jay says, exiting the convenient store. He's being a gentleman about it, even offering to hold the bag and open the door for her. Though, before he leaves, he does take the time to read what the door says because the number of times he's pushed when he should have pulled is too damn high.

"Thanks," Lonnie says when Jay opens the door and lets her walk ahead.

Jay answers with a strong hum in return and pulls out a pack of gum from his pocket, something that was definitely not in their bag of store-bought things.

"Did you steal that?" Lonnie asks, wide-eyed. Almost everyone knows about his kleptomaniac tendencies. It's … a bad habit he's not exactly working on.

Jay doesn't even bat an eye and distracts her with a sassy "Babe, the only thing I steal are hearts" because just like 'I love you's and personal questions, he doesn't want to answer them.

"You don't have mine though." She answers just as sassily and snatches the bag out of his hand before he can devour the snacks they've bought together.

And for some reason, it makes him frown.

* * *

After that incident at the store, Jay finds himself thinking a lot. Maybe even daydreaming, pretending that he's a spy. A secret agent. No, maybe a  _double agent_ , since he's gone from being a bad guy to being a good guy. He'll try to act sneaking, observing, attempting to read lips.

Jay finds himself doing this more and more as days go by. He'll notice Lonnie talking in class and he'll freeze up. He'll watch her lean in to whisper a secret to Jane or Evie. Her mouth would move, he'll catch none of her words but he'd watch her closely anyway, just in case he  _did_  manage to catch something. But he never does.

In the end, it's just him staring at her like a weirdo. Lonnie, on the other hand, would pull back with a smile stretched on her lovely face. Sometimes, Lonnie's soft giggling would ring in his ears after she's done whispering her secret. It's not close to knowing the truth, but it's enough for him.  _More than enough_ , actually. It's a weird feeling in his gut.

* * *

"So, friendship, right?" Lonnie speaks, throwing popcorn into Jay's mouth after classes are over and no clubs occupy their time.

"Yeah?" Jay answers, leaning back into his swiveling chair. It's been maybe two months since they've talked about the concept of friendship. Truth be told, he almost forgot about it. Jay is glad though that his mouth is occupied with food, it means he doesn't have to speak as much.

"It's just a relationship." Lonnie continues talking. Wait, weren't they supposed to be studying or whatever?

"Oh, I know all about that." Jay says with this knowing smug smirk.

"Do you?" Lonnie challenges, kicking her dirty sneakers up on a desk. She throws popcorn into her own mouth this time. Lonnie's missed zero times, her aim is as good as her father's. But Jay bets, if Lonnie wanted to, she'd aim for his eyes. "You have –  _what_  – love interests? But you don't have girlfriends.  _A_  girlfriend? Girlfriend _s_? Is the 's' necessary? Wait … no, never mind. Anyway, I don't think you know jack shit about relationships since you don't like making things official."

Jay opens his mouth to reply but Lonnie shuts him down.

"With anybody, in fact." Lonnie says then asks, "Have you even told Carlos that you think you two are best friends?"

"Who cares about labels?" Jay utters, spinning in his seat.

"Girls. Boys. Everybody. Nobody like uncertainty."

"You're straying from the topic."

"Right." Lonnie says and throws popcorn into Jay's mouth again, he doesn't even need to stop spinning for her to aim well. "Friendship is just a strong bond. It just means that you like that person." Lonnie says in one breath, brown eyes suddenly studying him. "You like me, don't you?"

The same weird feeling in Jay's gut kicks him again. Jay stops spinning, he's convinced he's dizzy from motion sickness and not the question itself.

"Uh … yeah?" He finally answers. Why does he sound so uncertain?

"Let me rephrase that. You like hanging out with me, right? You're comfortable with me. You're okay with us joking around and talking for hours, sharing meals and stuff."

"Oh, totally." Jay agrees.

"Then, that, my friend, is enough proof to tell you that you know what friendship means."

"Ah, okay then." He says and presumes spinning.

Then ... silence.

"Do you ... have any more questions?" Lonnie asks after eating three handfuls of popcorn.

"Nope." Jays says, popping the 'P'. He's over with questions now. Homework suddenly sounds interesting. A better alternative than talking and goofing around, in fact. For some reason, Lonnie calling him 'my friend' should have given him a warm feeling but he just feels kind of disappointed.

* * *

Jay's always known the type of girl(s?) he likes. And it isn't  _just_ the looker type A.K.A pretty. Well, he's spent all those years of the Isle with Evie, didn't he? And he didn't fall head over heels with her at first sight.

He thinks he ... likes Lonnie? As more than a friend? Maybe? Probably? It's a possibility? It isn't clear to him, not as clear as Mal and Ben or Evie and Doug or Carlos and Jane.

Jay's sure, as certain as he'll ever be, that Lonnie may be his  _overall_ type. More than just a pretty face. He's seen Lonnie's arms when she wears sleeveless shirts and her powerful leg muscles from hip hop classes (and some of her stomach when her shirt tugs upwards, the girl has abs, and he  _will_  appreciate her for it). She's got muscle, she's toned. She's beaten him a couple of times too when they spar.

She's funny and caring. She switches from dresses and heels to hoodies and sneakers. He likes girls who have the ability to make him laugh and kick ass on the side. Plus, she's snarky and he thinks he likes that best about her. That, and the fact that she can out-sass him whenever he's being too full of himself. Lonnie keeps him in check, especially when he's lost his temper.

Lonnie's his partner in crime when they want midnight snacks. She's his friend, maybe even one of his best friends. But, like he said, he isn't so sure about his feelings for her. She's cool.  _Super cool_ , actually. But he isn't entirely sure. Love is confusing and he's seventeen. He's not saying that only adults will understand the concept of love since they're older and wiser. That's bullshit. Love isn't a bottle of champagne but it's still something to ponder over.

* * *

"Ben, are you a love expert?" Came Jay's question.

Shocked, Ben looks up from his reading. The young King looks at Jay like he's just grown three heads, which isn't all that strange considering there are living mermaids and dragons and faes. Ben replies, "Uh, I've had an ex and I have a current girlfriend."

Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?

"So ... maybe? I guess?" Ben answers. "I don't know. I'm fine with the task to rule the United States of Auradon but I don't know if I can help you with your love life."

"I don't have a love life." Flings. He has flings. And more dates than he can count with both hands. But love ...

"Right. Sorry about that." Ben flushes. Is that ... pity? Jay doesn't want any of that!

Maybe Jay should have asked Evie, she knows more about crap like love and romance. But then again, girl-vision is different. Jay needs a guy who's a romantic like Ben. It's weird that he's even considered this.

"Can you tell me what it feels like?" Jay asks.

"Um ..." Ben shuts his book close.

"In under five minutes." Jay adds.

"Wait, what? You're keeping time now?" Ben asks.

"Because sometimes you ramble."

"Ouch."

"A lot." When Ben wants to, that is. if not, mostly he's quiet and all formal.

"Who are you in love with?" Ben asks, aiming straight for the heart. The crown on his head looks odd. Do mighty Kings speak of romance freely?

"I'm not in love with anybody." Jay fibs.

"Okay then," Ben says and starts opening his book again.

"I'm ..." Jay stutters. Jay's always been the one to  _be chased_ , so for him to be the one  _doing the chasing_  now … it's different (but it's also kind of fun). "...  _in feelings._ "

"Now I know you're making up words." Ben replies.

"Just.  _Just tell me_. How you felt. How you knew Mal was 'the one'," Heck, Ben can even talk about Audrey for all Jay cares. He just wants to know how Ben was absolutely certain and uncertain about love.

Ben pauses then takes in a deep breath, "It was a dream."

What? No. No way! Okay, Jay out! Talk about cheesy! Jay starts to leave.

"Hey, wait, no. Jay, stay. Listen." Ben says, reaching out and tugging on Jay's arm. When the King demands for attention ... "I'll get straight to the point. Under five minutes like you asked."

 _No, you won't! You'll ramble!_ Jay thinks.

"I'll make it quick. I promise." Ben states and Jay oddly stays.

...

"... And thus –"

"Oh, 'and thus', getting fancy, aren't we?" Jay jokes, wishing he hadn't asked. This is really ...

"And thus – " Ben repeats his words, because, he's  _going_  to use some academic words if it's the last thing he does. "– it makes 'I love you' meaningless. If the phrase is repeated too many times then it won't feel as special. Don't you think the purpose of it would be defeated if it's taken too lightly? I know I say it when I mean it or when I feel it instead of saying it because it's an obligation."

"Sounds like something Lonnie has said to me before." Jay utters without thinking then wants to immediately take it back.

Ben's ears perk up. "You've spoken to Lonnie about love?"

"... Yeah, she was the first person to explain to me what love means." Jay's not going to tell Ben that it was when they were making that love potion, though.

"Oh, then why didn't you ask her first instead of me?" Ben says, not connecting the dots.

This time, Jay stares at Ben like his King's got three sprouting heads. "I didn't want her to make fun of me." Jay lies a second time.

"Well, she didn't make fun of you the first time you ask, did she?" Ben says slowly. He's really sounding mature now.

"Erm, not really." Jay answers, equally as slow.

"Then I'm sure she won't make fun of you the second time. Go ask her. Maybe she's better at explaining then I am."

 _Oh, definitely._  Jay thinks then wants to smack himself on the head. Wait, no! He can't ask his crush about love! That's incredibly weird! She'll totally catch on!

But by the way Ben's looking at him, Jay suddenly feels like he has an obligation to ask. And Jay knows he hates being forced, but damn it!

* * *

"Can you explain what 'love' means again?"

"Is it for an assignment or something?" Lonnie asks, this time asking questions to Jay's question.

"No, I just want to understand it better. I think I'm curious." Jay shrugs, hoping a blush isn't crawling up his neck. "I want to know how to distinguish it from friendship."

"Ah!" Lonnie smiles widely.

Okay, maybe asking his probable-crush wasn't the smartest move. But, in Jay's defense, Lonnie was the first person to explain to him what it means. So she's technically his roots,  _the original source_. It's not Jay's fault that he isn't as fortunate as Mal or Evie or Carlos to be taught first hand with the trio's experience in 'true love' and 'romance' and whatnot. Plus, the King literally made him do it! Yes, he knows pointing a finger is childish but Jay's not sure he wants to admit his feelings just yet!

Jay doesn't know. Maybe he's just slow (or, he thinks, just brawns) but Jay isn't certain what 'love' is. Not yet. It's an argument if anyone asks. Because a part of him thinks he's grasped what it means. But another part of him doesn't think so. It's not uncommon for the kids at the Isle of the Lost to not know what 'I love you' means.

Jay thinks the closest thing he's ever gotten to 'I love you' are praises by his father. Something of his rotten personality or a recognition of something he's done, shouts of "You stole this? I love it!" or "That's my son! I love him!"

"So!" Lonnie says, ready to launch into a long speech. Jay thinks, she would even pull up a  _Powerpoint_  presentation if she had the opportunity. "Let's see, how do I phrase this? Okay, how about this …"

...

"... Do you think you know what 'love' means now? Do you understand?" Lonnie asks after taking fifteen minutes of his time as he did when he explained his own version of love, of unofficial girlfriends and dating around.

"Maybe …?" Jay replies.  _God_ , that was the most embarrassing few minutes of his life! He doesn't understand how he's might be in love with Lonnie – actually,  _maybe_  he does. It's because she's real to him. She isn't afraid of anyone or anything and he's ... just Jay. Muscular and scary, so violent that people spread rumours about that temper of his. He doesn't think he's good enough for her.

"Do you think you can say it?" Lonnie says, a question he didn't expect.

"Say it?" He asks, he swears his heart ran away from him.

"Yeah!" She smiles brightly and Jay thinks he may have to step back. "Do you think you can say 'I love you' to someone?"

"Um …" Jay looks seriously at her, blinking in confusion. Lonnie's always been the one that's sure. She was  _so_ sure about love, she had shoved it to him and his friends, after all. But, him …? Well, uh, he guesses …

Jay knows he's not good with words. Not like Ben who picks his words carefully. Not like Carlos who just says what he feels. Jay's more of a show-don't-tell kind of guy. Like that time Jay had swallowed down his macho-ness and offered to take Mal back to the Isle, with the condition that the Royal Cotillion turned out to be a disaster. Part of Jay is scared. Lonnie has turned away from him and the other villain kids in the past. Once. But one time is enough. It was after the whole Family Day incident. So, in theory, maybe she can turn away from him again? His definition of 'love' isn't as obvious as Ben and Mal or as blooming as Evie and Doug or as shy as Carlos and Jane. He doesn't ...

"It's okay to be uncertain." Lonnie tells Jay after seeing him struggle. "But, still, have a good think about it. Do you think you'll be able to say 'I love you' to someone in the near future?"

Something clicks in Jay's head. An instant realisation. 'Near future' – those are the keywords. He doesn't have to say it now. There's still time. For someone who has explained love to him trice, Jay's more than a little surprised that Lonnie still hasn't caught up yet. Maybe she will, in the near future, like she had said.

Jay looks at Lonnie.  _Really looks at her_ , it reminds her of the intense gaze he gave her months back. It's not as fuelled with rage, it's fuelled with  _something else._  Maybe even something stronger than anger. A feeling shoots up Lonnie's spine, it makes her shiver.

"Uh ... Jay?" She pauses. And so does he.

He's giving it a good think like she told him to and says the words on his mind, "Yes, without a doubt."

* * *

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I don't believe in 'true love', I think it's all made up. People do the craziest things when they love intensely and, honestly, Family Law is solidifying this belief. But, sometimes (the rarest of the moments), I think maybe love's not so bad.
> 
> – 14 October 2018


End file.
